When a consumer shops online, the consumer may place a virtual item into a virtual shopping cart to represent an intent to purchase a real item corresponding to the virtual item. However, as the consumer navigates from a first website to a second website, the consumer typically starts out with a new, empty cart that does not include any items added to the cart at the first website. Thus, a consumer conventionally has to check out and provide payment at each website at which the consumer chooses to purchase an item.